The Camping Trip
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Vector is fed up with the Chaotix team not acting like a team! So he forces everyone to go on a camping trip to relieve some unwanted anger. However, the trip goes bad when they learn that Yaru and Baz are out causing chaos nearby. CHAP 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISAGREEMENTS**

It was early in the afternoon and the Chaotix team just got back from another exhausting mission. As everyone came into the lobby of their headquarters, it looked as though they were about to drop dead to the floor.

With a sympathetic look, a kid bee turned to a purple chameleon who was covered in some kind of green thick liquid. He saw him giving him a not so happy look back at him.

"I swear…that's the last time I'm gonna be partners with that stupid kid!" He exclaimed as he tried wiping off some of the strange substance that was on his body.

Tears swelled in the young bee's eyes as he heard the chameleon's hurtful words. "Stupid…kid?"

The purple cat girl saw the kid bee about to burst into tears. "Oh Charmy, don't…" She then saw the bee sit in the middle of the floor and start sobbing loudly. She gave the bee a sad look and then turned to the chameleon with uprising rage. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Now look what you've done, Espio!"

The chameleon pointed to himself in confusion, "What? Are you blinded, woman? Look what that brat did to me?"

A white bat woman stared at the weird gooey substance that was all over Espio's body. "So uh…what is that anyway?"

"I don't know!" He shouted in aggravation.

She rose an eyebrow as she grew even more curious about it, "Can I…touch it?"

He gave the bat a long and blank look before even responding to her. "Um no! Gross!"

The white bat then heard a chuckle coming from a black and red hedgehog.

"What's wrong, bat girl? Curious to find out how disgusting you feel like?"

The bat punched him hard in the arm, "Shut up, Shadow! You and your ignorant jokes are as corny and lame as your leadership skills!"

The hedgehog gritted his teeth and clenched him fist in uprising anger at her. "What?"

She crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look, "After all it was your fault the mission was a failure! If you weren't trying to boss to everyone around, then maybe the mission would've went a little better!"

"Um excuse me princess, but I am the captain after all and whatever I say goes!"

She turned away from him, disgusted with his attitude. "You are so full of yourself! You don't deserve to be captain! It felt like we were being led around by a brain dead idiot!"

"What did you say you big headed, bat!" He shouted as he began to shake his fist at her.

She crossed her arms and gave him a cold glare, "You heard me!"

"You know…" The chameleon began, "Bat girl does have a point. You were so called in charge so I think everyone has the right to blame it on you."

The hedgehog turned to the chameleon with uprising anger, "Shut up! It's so not my fault! You're just taking her side because your jealous of me!"

The purple chameleon pointed to himself with a dumbfounded expression on his face, "Jealous of you? What the fuck ever, dude! Get real!"

"Don't deny it! You're jealous! You've always been jealous of me! You can't seem to handle the fact that I'm better than you at something!"

The chameleon had gotten closer to him and began to wave his finger around in front of his face. "Jeez! The nerve of you! Who knew you were such an egotistical jerk!"

"Hey!" The purple cat spat, "Back off, Espio! Shadow is an amazing Captain! It's that stupid bat's fault! She's always sticking her nose in shit where it doesn't belong!"

Rouge couldn't help but to make her way over to the cat girl and shove her angrily. "Ugh! You're such an ass kisser! Is that all your good for, you pathetic paper pusher!"

Before Tonya could lay her hands on the furious bat woman, Charmy stepped in between them.

"Come on, guys! Don't fight!" The bee begged with teary eyes. He hated violence and it saddened him that everyone was arguing with each other.

"Give me one good reason not to claw her freakin' wings off!" The cat growled in a hateful tone while Rouge was giving her a menacing glare back at her.

While Charmy was trying to settle them down, Espio couldn't help but to snicker towards Shadow. "Better go get your woman, dude."

A light blush formed on his face from his comment. He knew that Espio was the only one who knew that Shadow and Rouge were always seeing each other outside of work and sometimes within work as well. "I told you to shut your mouth about that", he growled.

"What? Not my fault you two are always getting caught in a shitstorm and awkwardly making up afterwards."

His blush had deepened even more in embarrassment, "At least I can get fucking laid you little creep!"

He pointed his finger in front of his face, "You take that back, you tight pants wearing sissy emo boy!"

He smacked his hand away from him and grabbed him by the collar of his blue sleeveless coat, "I'll kill you!"

Before Rouge, Tonya, Espio, and Shadow could fight each other, a green crocodile stormed into the lobby in annoyance. "What the hell is going on?"

Everyone froze and immediately stopped what they were doing with their eyes focused on their leader.

A frightened bee flew into his arms with his body trembling, "Boss! It was awful! I thought they were all going to kill each other!"

His eyes widened at how upset he was and thought the group must've been acting pretty reckless to each other. "What? Okay what's going on here?" His eyes shot over to the black and red hedgehog, "Shadow, explain! Now!"

He hesitated as he didn't really know how to start or to explain what had happened. "Well…uh you see…" He suddenly saw Rouge pointing at him.

"It's all Shadow's fault, Vector! He started yelling and blaming everyone just because the mission went bad!"

He angrily smacked her hand away from him and fixed his eyes on her. "You lying little bitch! I didn't do any of that!"

"Oh yeah? What were you doing exactly when Vector walked in? You sure as hell weren't trying to calm anyone down!"

Vector knew how pointless Shadow and Rouge had argued and he decided to stop them before they got too carried away. "Uh, guys?"

"But what about Espio?" Tonya spoke in a disgusted tone as she turned to him and crossed her arms. "He was yelling at poor Charmy for no good reason."

The chameleon heavy sighed and pointed to himself. "Do I seriously have to explain what that freak did to me?"

"Don't call him that! You'll hurt his feelings!" Tonya spat.

Vector didn't think anyone had heard him try to get their attention the first time so he attempted again, "Guys?"

Espio turned away from the cat girl in annoyance. "Not my fault he's such a freakin' baby."

"Guys?"

Shadow formed a smirk and crossed his arms. "Wow and I'm supposed to be the heartless asshole."

"Shut your mouth, Shadow!" The chameleon spat.

"Guys!" Vector's shouting echoed all throughout the building and had startled everyone making them instantly quiet. "I've never seen you all act like this! And I should never have to! Your behavior is unacceptable!"

From Vector's loud and firm voice, Charmy couldn't help but to hide behind Vector's leg.

"But Vector, can I just say…" Shadow's sentence was quickly cut off over Vectot's overpowering voice.

"No buts! The only butts I want is all of yours marching into that conference room! We're having a meeting!"

Everyone watched as Vector made his way towards the door of the conference room across from them. They were startled as Vector's loud voice was heard again.

"Now!"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and decided to walk into the room.

Espio however was stopped before he could walk any further by Vector.

"Except you, Espio. Clean yourself up a bit and then we'll start."

The chameleon made a small nod and started to walk into the bathroom until Vector called out to him again.

"Hey, Es?"

He slowly spun himself around so he could face him.

"…What is that stuff anyway?"

There was a long and awkward pause before Espio could give him an answer. "I…I don't know…"

"…I see. Carry on then."

He let of a long and heavy sigh and continued to walk towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

**A/N:**

**Vector: Why is it so freakin' hard to get along?**

**Espio: I think certain hedgehogs need to stop acting so cocky!**

**Shadow: And I think certain chameleons need to stop thinking with their cock!**

**Vector: You're impossible!**

**Tonya: Like Rouge's sick and twisted obsession with jewels?**

**Rouge: Oh! It's on now!**

**Charmy: When will it end?**

**Vector: That's it! You all will learn to work together! Even if it kills me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**SURPRISE ANNOUNCEMENT**

Moments later, the Chaotix team were gathered in the conference room knowing that their leader would probably lecture them by their reckless behavior towards each other. Everyone was sitting at a long table glaring at one another while Vector was sitting at the end of the table thinking of a way how to start off the meeting.

Rouge turned to Shadow who was sitting beside her and whispered, "This is all your fault! Because of your poor leadership skills, Vector isn't mad at only you but at us too for the mission being a complete bust!"

The hedgehog slammed his fist down onto the table in aggravation. "Oh shut up! This isn't even about that!"

"Oh yeah?" Espio spoke, "What gives you that impression? Was it from the fact that we can't get along because a certain hedgehog is too cocky and stuck up?"

Shadow stood up from his seat and slammed his hands down onto the table giving the chameleon a menacing look. "You got a lot of nerve to talk don't you, you perverted fuck!"

Espio stood from his seat as well and leaned over the table to glare into the hedgehog's furious eyes. "Hey! At least I'm open about how I'm feeling when I'm around the woman I love! Do you really wanna talk about feelings and sexual tension, Captain Shadow?" He saw him lean over to the table more and more with him having the impression he would hit him.

"Don't go there, Es!" He growled.

Before the two could go into their conversation, Tonya spoke up. "Espio! Leave Shadow alone! God you're so disrespectful!" She then heard a chuckle coming from Rouge.

"And here comes the ass kisser…"

The cat formed a small blush and turned to the bat in anger. "Shut up, Rouge! I swear you're not good for anything! I don't know why Shadow even bothered hiring you!"

She said nothing but form a small smile and looked away as she blushed lightly.

Charmy hovered above his seat and tried to calm everyone down, "Come on, guys! No more fighting please?"

Everyone gave Charmy a cold look and spat at him, "Stay out of this!"

Startled, the kid bee sat back down in his seat and remained quiet after when he knew that everyone would take their anger out on him if he interfered in their argument again.

Vector could no longer take their arguing and stepped in himself. "That's it!" He shouted, "Everyone shut up and sit down! Now!"

After hearing Vector's loud voice travel around the small room, everyone was started and decided to sit back down in their seats and have their attention on a frustrated crocodile.

"I don't believe this! I have never seen you all act like a bunch of children! You're adults! Start acting like it!"

Espio crossed his arms and looked at Shadow sitting across from him. "Well if someone wasn't being such a glory hog…" His mouth dropped when he saw him stick his middle finger up at him. "Go fuck yourself, you emo fuck."

Afterwards there was a long silence until Shadow looked over to Vector. "Vec, your gonna have to give me two write ups."

The crocodile rose an eyebrow to him blankly. "…Why?"

"One for coming into work 10 minutes late yesterday and the other…for attempted murder!"

He almost had a heart attack when he saw Shadow stand from his seat and try to reach for Espio from across the table while shouting swear words. He saw Rouge and Tonya try to restrain him from reaching a terrified Espio. "Shadow! Sit down! Sit down now!" Once he saw Rouge and Tonya settle him down, he realized that everyone completely forgot on how to get along and work as a team. He then thought of an idea. "Okay okay you know what? We have been getting a lot of work lately and going out on the field too much can be a…tad stressful. So I think a break is in order."

"A break? Like a vacation?" Tonya asked happily.

"Like a week or 2 off?" Rouge asked in an excited tone.

"Even better! I'm going to take you all on a camping trip!" After when he announced that, everyone was dead silent and gave each other confused looks. The only one that seemed excited about the idea was Charmy.

"A camping trip?" The bee repeated happily. "Yay!"

"…You gotta be kidding me?" Rouge spoke in an apathetic attitude.

"A…camping trip?" Espio couldn't believe those words escaped his mouth.

"Well yeah! It'll be a great learning experience for you all! You can be around one another and learn to work together and get along! Besides…I think the fresh air would do you all some good…"

Shadow didn't like the idea at all of adventuring out in the woods and spending time with any of his teammates. "Thanks but no. I'm not going." He then saw Vector point his finger at his face.

"Oh no! Everyone's participating! That means you too, Shadow!"

The hedgehog sighed heavily and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"With that being said, pack your bags, guys! We're going camping!"

**A/N:**

**Charmy: Nothing like the great outdoors and fresh air!**

**Shadow: I hate everything...**

**Charmy: Come on, Captain Shadow! Don't complain! It's such a nice warm and sunny day!**

**Shadow: I hate everything...**

**Charmy: The flowers are blooming! The water is all sparkly! The woods are all woodzy!**

**Shadow: I hate you...**


End file.
